


【SD】Brain in a vat

by Doflamingocoat26



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Science Fiction, Top Sam Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doflamingocoat26/pseuds/Doflamingocoat26
Summary: 魔王米X14丁，少部分NC17，注意题目
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester





	【SD】Brain in a vat

Vat one 2014

Dean知道自己被Sam，不，是被Lucifer踩断了脖子，但他不知道自己为什么还能睁开眼。

眼前已经不再是那个枯萎的花园，他们在一间老旧的汽车旅馆，就像他们之前每次都会住的那样，自己总是选靠窗的那张床，而Sam总会选另外一边。窗口有月光洒进来，Dean隐约看到了一轮满月，他已经数年不曾看到过晴朗的天。

熟悉的香味萦绕着鼻尖，Dean在床头看到一个汉堡，从熟悉的香味判断，那应该是芝士汉堡。但此时他没空去流口水，他撑着身体爬起来，另一张床上坐着那个混蛋。

“你做了什么？”Dean恶狠狠的问。

“没做什么，你应该很清楚我想做什么，你不承认我是Sam，但我确实是，我在努力让你接纳我。”Sam打了个响指，身上的白西装变成Dean熟悉的格子衬衫和牛仔裤，他甚至微笑起来，“这样是不是好一点。”

“你以为这样就能迷惑我？”他抓起汉堡扔向Sam，Sam一扭头，汉堡被扔出窗外摔进了干枯草丛里，把枯草压得咔哧咔哧响。

“当然不。”Sam的声音还和以前一样温和，“如果想杀你，我怎么可能让你活这么多年。”

Dean忽然发觉身体无法动弹，他被迫坐在原地，Sam坐到他的身边，抚摸他的脸颊，“我在想我为什么会变成这样，如果你没去找我，如果我没跟你走，是不是一切都不会发生。”

“你有没有想过这一切都是你的错。”

那瞬间Dean失语了，他总是逼自己忽略这个念头，告诉自己这些都是天使和恶魔的错，当那些话从Sam嘴里说出，那好像就成了事实。

如果那个晚上自己没有跳进Sam的公寓，一切都不会发生。

Sam看着呆滞的Dean，“不过不要紧，哥哥也不知这些会发生，我们只要重新开始就好了。”

Dean觉得现在这感觉如此熟悉，他浑身冰凉，觉得在很久很久之前自己就知道了这个结局，他觉得自己忘了些什么。

Vat two 2005

和Sam一起上路之后，Dean敏锐的发觉有些什么和之前不同了，他那数年未见的弟弟让他心里不停犯嘀咕，或许是跟Sam之前那些暧昧不清的关系又复苏了。去找Sam，Dean不能说一点私心都没有，但他没料到Jess的事，也没料到Sam现在竟然那么平静。

他们开着车在满月的秋日穿过已经钻出麦苗的田野，月光穿透车窗洒在Sam脸上，他在副驾驶上合着眼，歪头靠在车窗，这画面太熟悉了，像昨日才刚刚看到，又像已经十年未曾未见，Dean猛地觉得自己老了，但明明自己才26岁。心理年龄和实际年龄不相匹配也是常有的事，只有成熟男人才会更受女性青睐，Dean安慰着自己，踩下刹车，从脚边摸出打包的芝士汉堡大吃起来。

其实没有Dad管的日子也挺好，就只有自己和Sam，又轻松又快乐，就在车里这样坐着，做一场快乐到冒泡的梦。

“嘿，”Sam揉着眼睛，“我睡着觉都闻到你那凉汉堡的油腻味，捏捏你自己肚子上的肉吧伙计。”

“这是为猎魔储存的能量，你懂个屁。”Dean又掏出了啤酒，“天天吃摇摇乐连吸血鬼都不想喝你的血吧。”

“那不是挺好。”Sam换了个姿势继续窝着，“换我开车的时候叫我。”

“好。”Dean瞟了Sam一眼，“你还好吧？”

“我很好，如果那个汉堡没把我熏醒。”

“我是指……”

“我很好。”Dean从车窗看到Sam的眼睛，他的眼睛黑的可怕，“真的没问题。”

Dean有点毛骨悚然，他没了胃口，把汉堡扔出了窗外，汉堡在半空中划出一道弧线，重重砸在枯萎的草里，还滚了几下，把枯草压得咔哧咔哧响，他盯着那汉堡，皱起眉头。

太奇怪了，我是不是之前也这样扔过汉堡？

Vat Three 2014

“不，你在骗我。”Dean从Sam的怀里挣脱，瞪大眼睛，他知道自己有什么被夺走了，“你在骗我！”

“Sam绝对不会对我说这些，你只是那个混蛋而已。”他像只受惊的兔子，“你只是想让我崩溃。”

“Dean，我对你很失望。”Sam掐住Dean的脖子，“如果你不相信的话，那我又得重新来过了。”

“我不是真的，你也不是真的，所有这些都只是一场虚无的梦。”Dean从Sam眼中读到了怜惜，“你相信你只有一个大脑吗？你只是一个被我泡在培养缸里的肉块。”

不过Dean没来得及消化掉那句话，便失去了意识。

Vat ？？？2005

那天晚上到了旅馆之后，Dean做了个噩梦。

他梦到自己身处末日，天从来没晴过，到处都是怪物，废墟和恶魔，他被怪物们追杀，被陌生的人撕开衣服，被强奸，人和怪物一样可怕。

他被不停的折磨，摔在地面上却无力爬起，直到一双白色的皮鞋停在他的面前，他听到一个熟悉的声音在喊他。

“Dean，Dean。”

Dean睁开了眼，Sam过于贴近的脸把他吓了一跳，他这才发觉自己出了满身冷汗，窗外阳光从窗帘的缝隙间打到床单上，原来那只是场噩梦。

“做噩梦了？”Sam满脸担忧。

“梦到和一个满脸皱纹的老婆婆上床。”Dean夸张的长吐一口气，盯着天花板，“还好是假的。”

“但你一直在叫我的名字。”Sam坐在另一张床上，语气平淡，“你说让我救救你，你到底梦到什么了？”

“我…”Dean把自己裹紧被子，留给Sam一个背影，“梦到了一点坏事而已。”

“不能让告诉我吗？或许你只是像我一样做了预知梦。”

“不不不，那玩意不可能是预知，我怀疑是我电影看多了。”

但Sam那句话却像针一样刺进他的身体，如果那真的是个预知梦呢，那白衣服的男人为什么感觉那么像Sam。白色，白色，黑色的天，Dean扭过头，Sam落在他眼里却成了梦里那个男人的模样。Dean没敢把那个梦说出口，他怕说出口它就会成真。

但他的梦不停不停重演，内容每次都不太相同，但都很相近，被换着花样折磨强奸，然后在梦境将尽时，白衣的Sam便会出现。一开始只是偶尔熟睡时噩梦会出现，到后来只要Dean一合上眼便会梦到那些，酒精和药物都没用。他变得消瘦，变得憔悴，濒临崩溃，他必须问问Sam。

他躺在车后座，身上裹着毯子，高烧烧的整个人发烫，“Sammy，Sammy。”

“嘿，嘿，我在，我们很快就到医院了。”

“不，”Dean挣扎着伸出手在半空抓挠，Sam踩下刹车去握住Dean满是汗的掌心，“Sammy，我知道都是我的错，我不该去找你，求你原谅我，求求你，不要变成他，不要。”

“他是谁？”

“白衣服，恶魔，白衣服…”

“Dean，只要你爱我，我就不会走，我从来没怪你去找我。”

“什么都可以，只要别变成他。”

Sam一坐到后座，Dean便自己爬过去紧紧抱着他，高烧让Dean摸起来温暖又柔  
软，车里狭小的空间迫使两个人挤在一起，Dean意识模糊，只知道乖巧的配合，他听到了Sam的保证，只要自己爱他，他就不会走，他也不会怪罪自己。

车窗外的月光撒到车里，Dean躺在毯子上，衣服被扯得乱七八糟，白皙的皮肤大块露在外面，月光让他看起来是奶白的，Dean浑身滚烫，连吻都像烧起来。痛感变得不明显，Dean张开腿，浑身颤抖得被Sam压住，他能感觉到在自己体内的手指，快感和高烧让他头晕目眩，车和月亮都在转，只有Sam稳稳停在视线里。

他抬手抱住Sam像抱住救命稻草，Sam抱起来那么凉，而比自己体温还高的东西进入了身体，Dean感觉自己终于得救了，他不会被高温给烧死。

酸胀，疼痛，满足，奇妙的感觉填充了Dean空白的大脑，这一秒，世界的运转终于正常了起来，Dean的心安定了。

他高潮时晕倒在Sam怀里，没有来得及听到Sam对他的另一句话。

“是时候给你身体了。”

Reality ？？？ 20？？

Dean睁开眼时又已经是日上三竿，意识很清醒，昨晚也没有做噩梦，忽然一些不堪的画面浮现在脑海，Dean被窝里的手不安分的乱动，他摸了摸自己的后穴，好像没什么异样，看来只是一场梦…

“你在干什么？”Sam的声音传来，“肚子难受？我好好给你清理过了的。”

“不不，”Dean呆了两秒，脸瞬间红了，他跳起来发现房间里只有一张床，“你竟然还要了大床房！”

“只有大床房了，”Sam一把把Dean摁回床上，挑着眉毛，“而且你还把车里弄得乱七八糟，我都要怀疑你是不是早泄了。”

“你他妈才早泄。”

“哈？昨晚被操到连今年是哪年都不知道是哪年的是谁啊？”

“狗屁，我才没！”

“那你说今年是哪年啊?”

“你当我傻子？你是22又不是两岁。”

Sam耸了耸肩，穿起外套，“这不是怕你被烧坏了脑子，那我去买个早饭，药在床头，记得吃。”

转过身时，Sam的眼睛变成了纯黑色，他在心里重复了一遍。

“今年是2005年。”

END.


End file.
